


breathtakingly beautiful

by minhyuknim



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, SHIP IS SAILING, based on today's showhyuk moment, but who cares, canon referred, i dont even know what did i write, lapslock, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuknim/pseuds/minhyuknim
Summary: minhyuk is, not surprisingly, breathtakingly beautiful





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/virtualsenpie/status/802875557608181762) video

minhyuk is, not surprisingly, breathtakingly beautiful.

and it’s not like hyunwoo has just realized how _beautiful_ , how _gorgeous_ minhyuk is. heck, is there any other words rather than beautiful, gorgeous, _stunning_ to picture the younger vocalist’s beauty? hyunwoo doubts, but he is never a bookworm, dictionary-lover to begin with—and he makes a mental note to look up for more words to appropriately picturing minhyuk’s beauty, later, when they get back to their comfortable apartment.

but it always amazes hyunwoo, always catching him off-guard at how minhyuk’s long lashes flutter, how those beautiful brown orbs look up into him, forming into crescents and wrinkles starts showing on his corner eyes, _but hyunwoo never minds_. he looks so beautiful it hurts him.

hyunwoo knows it was just a mere fan service they did for fans. that one time when minhyuk pulled the towel wrapped around hyunwoo’s neck, moving the man closer to him, _too close_ that any more movements would cause his lips to brush against minhyuk’s—and it’s not like hyunwoo minded, _hyunwoo never minds about what minhyuk will do,_ not when he was so close with the latter—he could see how beautiful, how stunning the latter was.

he’s sweating and his skin was glistening, but it made him looked so _ethereal_. he looked so pure, so angelic that hyunwoo felt bashful, being so humane in front of minhyuk. his lips curled into a smile, a shy, teasing one as fans started screaming because _how close they were_ and it looked like they were going to kiss. again, as much as hyunwoo wished they’d kiss, it’s a fan service and they needed to know the limit. minhyuk’s eyes were burning a hole to his nape, and hyunwoo suddenly was at loss of breath. he forgot how to breathe. minhyuk’s eyes were forming into two beautiful crescents. their foreheads were touching. it would looked so close and so intimate and hyunwoo wondered if fans’ cameras were taking this _rare_ moment. ( _he’ll need to check them out, later_.)

unless hyunwoo’s eyes were tricking him, but he definitely caught a signal from the latter to do _something_ , instead of standing stuck. hyunwoo moved his hand into the younger’s back head, dipping his hand onto the latter’s dark locks and stroked it lightly. minhyuk jumped slightly from the touch and decided that it was best to let go hyunwoo’s warmth that radiated through his hand. (a part of him was pitying the fans, their throat could become even more sorer than now, so he supposed it was best to stop all the touches.)

it was short. hyunwoo believed it was less than 20 seconds but who cares? hyunwoo, this time, minded about how short his time with minhyuk was, but minhyuk’s fragrance was still lingering around him, suffocating him, despite all the sweats, and if he had to die now, he wouldn’t mind. because it’s minhyuk.

* * *

 

minhyuk is, not surprisingly, breathtakingly beautiful.

the younger had complained about his knees that were acting up again. when they were taking a break, a staff gave him more painkillers, and it worried the shit out of hyunwoo as minhyuk winced when he moved his legs.

“you okay?”

minhyuk’s lips curled into another smile and hyunwoo seemed to forget how to breathe, again. “i’m okay, hyunwoo, this won’t bother.” which he—and the other members and the managers and the staffs and minhyuk himself—knew it was a lie but hyunwoo let it slip this time. the manager had just announced that they won’t be staying another night in manila, taking the last plane to seoul so minhyuk could get a treatment before his knees went even worse—not to mention how piled their upcoming schedules are, and minhyuk hated it so much when he had to absent from group activities.

 _thus why they ended up here_.

taking the last flight isn’t really a problem for them, except the fact that they’re still growing and when you take a midnight flight all you can do is hanging your last hope to snacks and instant cup noodle. but after all, it’s all fine. they can take a sleep for a good 3 hours and 35 minutes before being greeted by tons of fans’ cameras, or maybe they won’t because they left manila at 12 pm local time—which means 1 am in korea—and they’ll be arrived around 4:35 am by korean time.

as minhyuk’s request hours ago before they boarded the plane, he asked to sit beside hyunwoo, which the other members quickly agreed because they just had no energy to complain. so here hyunwoo is, sitting beside minhyuk, lending his shoulder for the dark-haired vocalist to be slept on.

hyunwoo watches minhyuk’s chest risen up and falling, breath steady and hyunwoo feels himself smiling, looking at how peaceful minhyuk is. his eyelids closed, showing off his long, curly lashes. minhyuk, so far, is the prettiest person he ever met after his mom. the way his face flatters from tired, worn-out minhyuk to peaceful, endearing one. not to mention minhyuk’s lips. it’s not as thick as hyungwon’s, but is red and inviting and soft, and hyunwoo recalls that one time when minhyuk sneaked up to his bed, asking for a cuddle—and a little goodnight kiss.

minhyuk doesn’t wear any make-up since he had removed it before, but he looked even more beautiful without layers of make-ups. his skin is beaming, contrasts to his tanned one and dark sky out there, and minhyuk looks so fragile when he brought his legs up and curling himself under hyunwoo’s arms—he didn’t even realize that he has his arms around minhyuk now.

if he were truly a robot that doesn’t need sleep, he’d gladly watching minhyuk sleeping, who looks as beautiful as how he wakes up, how he sweats from all-day practicing routines, as how he lives his day.

but now his eyes are threatening to close as tiredness has taken over his body. hyunwoo plants a little peck on minhyuk’s forehead, whispering _good night_ and _i love you_ , before slipping down into deep slumber.

( _little does hyunwoo know, minhyuk wakes up in the middle of his sleep, turning his head to sleeping hyunwoo. he smiles and plants a kiss on hyunwoo’s cheek, wishing the older a good night and_ i love you _.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what is this. i can't sleep and here you go, the messiest showhyuk fic you've ever seen.
> 
> i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes since english isn't my main language. any comments will be appreciated :)


End file.
